


coup de grâce

by k8michelle



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NAY he demanded, and who am i to deprive him?, but nooo, lucas lallemant requested, pure fluff, seriously, that eliott deserves at least 2k words worth of birthday fic, the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff, this was just supposed to be a short birthday ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8michelle/pseuds/k8michelle
Summary: lucas taps his foot nervously as he looks at the clock on the kitchen wall. eliott will be home any minute now and lucas has to make sure that everything is set up by the time he arrives. and it has to be perfect.





	coup de grâce

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ELIOTT!!! ILU MY SUNSHINE BOY <3

**coup de grâce**

lucas taps his foot nervously as he looks at the clock on the kitchen wall. eliott will be home any minute now and lucas has to make sure that everything is set up by the time he arrives. and it has to be perfect.

he rests his head on his arms as he watches the seconds tick by slowly. he'd gotten off work late last night, needing to drop by the grocery store first for that black food coloring he forgot to buy a few days ago which resulted in him coming home at an even later time and then he started to prepare for what he had planned the next day. lucas set the alarm for 4am, even though it would mean just getting a couple of hours of sleep, to get an early start. he had worked tirelessly since then, determined to make the best birthday surprise for his boyfriend.

\---

he had the bright idea one morning to make a cake for eliott. but not just an ordinary cake, mind you. that just won't do. lucas decided to make a fondant cake for his boyfriend, complete with fondant decorations on top. oh, and the fondant will be made from scratch.

“wouldn't that be so cute?” he gushed after telling manon his idea. manon looked at him incredulously for a few minutes and after determining that lucas was, indeed, serious about his grand plans for eliott's birthday surprise, a look of concern flashed across her face.

“uhm lucas? why don't you just buy pre-made fondant? it will be much easier and that way, you can concentrate on the actual cake itself and make sure it's actually edible?” she suggested.

“have you no faith in me, mademoiselle demissy? i don't have to worry about the cake itself because i'm sure it is going to be absolutely delicious. with you giving me the recipe and all, right?” lucas said, widening his bright blue eyes comically, in an attempt to wheedle his way into manon's soft heart as well as her closely-guarded recipe book that she refused to let anyone see.  _ 'these are recipes from my grandmother and i refuse to have them besmirched by your so-called attempts at baking', _ she once said.

“don't look at me like that. those cute puppy dog eyes might work on everyone else but not me. i won't give you my grandmother's recipe for her famous blueberry shortcake,” manon scoffed, avoiding eye contact. lucas widened his eyes some more - he hasn't blinked in more than a minute already and his eyes are most definitely getting drier by the second but hey, he's determined - and even thew in a pout for good measure.

“please?” he whispered softly, a last ditch effort to completely melt manon's already weak defenses.

“fine! i will give you a recipe but it's gonna be one of mine, not my grandmother's. i still don't trust you after you butchered her pot roast the last time you invited us to  dinner.”

lucas hugged her gratefully, ignoring the jibe about his previous cooking attempt, while manon rolled her eyes at his antics.

“okay but seriously, lucas. i think it would be best to just buy the fondant.”

“pre-made fondant tastes like shit. if i do the homemade one, out of marshmallows, it's going to taste so much better. how hard can it be anyway? it’s just sugar,” lucas answered confidently. he proceeded to tell manon about his design plans for the cake, grabbing his notebook and drew what he has in mind, all the while muttering  _ ‘this is going to be so cute’  _ and  _ ‘eliott’s gonna die when he sees them’ _ .

“there! see? did i mention how cute it’s going to be? oh, he's gonna be so surprised alright. am i the best boyfriend or what?” lucas exclaimed happily, showing her his indecipherable drawing and manon can't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

“whatever you say, lucas.”

fast forward a couple of weeks later and lucas was half-dying and wished he listened to manon.

_ 'why didn’t i just buy a cake from the bakery down the street? they have cute cakes right? why did i think i can do this all by myself?' _ he thought miserably as he looked at the sticky goop on the countertop.

lucas successfully baked the cake. that was the easy part. he just followed the detailed instructions manon wrote  - along with very specific notes to him like  **'lucas, turn off your phone right the fuck now or else the eggs might get overbeaten'** and **'don't forget to sift the powdered ingredients, lucas. and by sift i mean** **_"put (a fine, loose, or powdery substance) through a sieve so as to remove lumps or large particles."_ ** **'** he was very grateful for her help but he couldn't help but scoff at that particular note. _ 'i am not a child, manon. i know what sift means,' _ he thought as he googled what a sieve looked like. lucas panicked a little when he saw what it is, unsure if he has one. thankfully, manon also added **'yes you have one, it's in the 2nd drawer to the left of the oven'.** really, if he doesn't think of manon as his sister and if he was, you know, not gay, then he would've married her in an instant.

as he closed the oven door and set the timer, the smell of blueberries and vanilla wafting through the air, he set to the task of making the icing on his cake. well, not literally since the frosting he did buy from the store (what? he likes the taste and he knows eliott likes it too based on ...past experiences with it).

lucas followed the instructions he saw online as religiously as he did manon's cake recipe. he melted the marshmallows bit by bit in the microwave until it's a smooth white goo. he added all the powdered sugar he measured earlier to the mixing bowl along with the shortening -  _ ‘not butter!’ _ \- and the melted marshmallows.

he'd been alternating between adding more shortening (if the mixture was becoming too clumpy) and more sugar (when it appeared to be too soft) for the past half an hour already, powdered sugar all over the kitchen and himself but his fondant is still not cooperating. lucas was this close to punching something so he decided that if he needed to vent out his frustrations, might as well do it while being productive.

he sprinkled more powdered sugar on the countertop, greased his hands and poured the marshmallow mixture onto the counter. he proceeded to knead the still-too soft fondant, making sure to incorporate as much sugar as he can with each turn. after another half-hour of wrestling the fondant, he finally tempered it to the right texture and consistency he wanted.

lucas clapped excitedly, coughing as he inhaled a bit as powdered sugar as a result. finally, the fun part can begin. he'd been most excited to making the raccoon and hedgehog pieces he'll put on top of the cake, looking forward to the way eliott will react upon seeing them. knowing his boyfriend, lucas can already see him melting into a puddle of goo at the cuteness.

after a couple of hours of concentrating on making the cake toppers, lucas was beat. his hands were cramped, his neck stiff and his shirt was sticking to his sweaty back. but lucas was happy. he just had to have the eyes of the raccoon  _ just right  _ that’s why it took him longer than necessary in making it, and he was proud to say that it was indeed cute and looked even a little bit like eliott.

lucas smiled as he looked at the works of art he made, satisfied at the way they look.  _ 'they fit together, just like eliott and me,'  _ he thought. _ 'god, when did i turn into such a sap?' _

lucas looked at the time and his smile was immediately wiped off his face.  _ 'it can't be that late already?!' _

“fuuuuuck,” lucas muttered in panic as he hastily worked to put the whole cake together - from frosting the whole thing to covering it with the fondant, pasting each letter of 'happy birthday eliott' around the sides up to the final step of placing the raccoon and hedgehog pieces on top. it might not look as perfect as the cakes he saw online but, whatever, it's the thought and the love that lucas put into it that counts anyway.

lucas took a few pictures with his phone, sending one to manon and getting a response immediately.

_'holy shit, you actually did it. that looks good lucas! not bad for a first timer <3’_

> _'do you still doubt me, demissy?’_

_'never again, lallemant. seriously though, great job. :)’_

lucas set his phone down and put the cake in the living room table for safekeeping while he cleaned up the kitchen. by the time he was done, lucas had about 20 minutes left before eliott normally arrives home.

"time management skills are on point today," he cheered tiredly, trudging towards the living room to get the cake. he planned to place it on the countertop where eliott can immediately see it upon entering their apartment. just as he did that, a fondant letter fell down to the floor. lucas looked absently at the letter ‘H’ by his foot, the full realization not sinking until a few seconds later. he at his creation and his heart dropped to his feet. the remaining letters of the birthday greeting he painstakingly pasted letter by letter were sliding down and the fondant he covered the cake with looked like it was melting right off. lucas looked at the living room where he left it and saw that there was still a bit of sunlight streaming from the window and with the summer coming in, he did not take into consideration how the temperature in paris right now would affect his cake.

he looked around frantically, trying to find what he can do or use to remedy the situation. his eyes fell on the refrigerator, humming innocently by his left. lucas knew that he was not supposed to place a fully covered fondant cake in the fridge, that much he knew thank you very much, but he doesn’t have any other choice. 

_ ‘just a couple of minutes. just to firm it up a bit,’  _ he decided. lucas carefully placed the cake inside, breathing a sigh of relief as he diverted yet another crisis.

he slumped onto a kitchen stool, the exhaustion finally catching up to him. lucas looked at the clock again and saw that it's nearly 4pm. he’d been working nonstop for 12 hours straight.  _ ‘wow, i didn’t even do that while i was in uni,’  _ lucas thought. he pictured eliott walking down their street, humming along with whatever music he's listening to, no idea of the surprise waiting for him at home - and that alone made it all worth it. lucas rested his head on his arms tiredly, watching the seconds tick by slowly. 

_ ‘just a couple of minutes and then i’ll take it out again.’ _

\---

“lucas?”

lucas jolts awake at the sound of his name being called, almost falling off the stool in his surprise. he looks at the clock and saw that 15 minutes had already passed by. 

he runs towards the refrigerator and quickly pulls the cake out.

_ ‘please, please, please don't fall apart. at least let eliott see you first okay?’  _ lucas pleads as he places it on the counter.

“lucas?” eliott calls for him again while entering the kitchen.

“surprise!”

eliott looks at him, then at the cake and back to lucas again, mouth hanging open in shock.

“is this why you haven't been answering my texts the whole day?” eliott asks, walking slowly towards lucas.

“yeah, i worked on it the whole day. all by myself, i might add,” lucas announces proudly. he turns back towards the cake and sees the letter 'E' slowly sliding off. he casually places himself in front of it and discreetly puts it back in place behind his back.

“you did that for me?” eliott looks at the raccoon and hedgehog on top of the cake and a fond smile graces his lips.

lucas nods as eliott shifts his gaze to him. “i really appreciate what you did, don’t get me wrong, baby. the raccoon and hedgehog on top? they should definitely be placed in the louvre. but lucas, you didn't have to do all this. we could have just bought a cake and you wouldn't have had to tire yourself out the whole day.”

“i wanted to,” lucas replies firmly. he knows eliott what is not saying.  _ ‘you didn’t have to do this for me. i don’t deserve this.’ _   after all this time, eliott still thinks that he doesn't deserve anything, that he doesn't deserve what they have and lucas has taken it upon himself to always,  _ always _ , prove eliott wrong on that account. 

“i wanted to do something special for your birthday and what could be more special than a one-of-a-kind lucas lallemant creation?”

eliott laughs delightedly at his response, which is what lucas was hoping for. he laughed with his boyfriend, throwing his arms over eliott's shoulders and hugging him as closely as he could.

“i love you, baby. happy birthday,” he whispers in eliott's ear.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know the timings are a bit unrealistic? marshmallow fondant needs to rest for at least a day. but for the sake of the length of this fic and my sanity, i had to make adjustments. :)
> 
> ALSO, IS IT SAFE TO SAY THAT LUCAS WILL TAKE IT UPON HIMSELF TO MAKE THEIR WEDDING CAKE???
> 
> want to scream with me about elu or skam france/skam remakes in general? come over and say hi, i'm loca-over-luca @ tumblr. :)


End file.
